This Isn't You
by DontDeny
Summary: Shane has been looking forward to seeing Mitchie after a year, but now he has to help her realise that standing out is better than following the crowd. *Smitchie*
1. Could It Be?

Ring Ring. I woke up with a start. Ring Ring. I groaned when i realised my phone was ringing. Ring Ring. I grabbed it before it started to annoy me.

'Hello.' I answered.

'Shane! Where are you?' It was Nate.

'At home, where else.' I stated.

'Well get up lazy! You do know what day it is right?' He asked.

'Monday.' I answered.

'Well done.' He said sarcastically. 'It's a special day.' He added.

I groaned at him. I knew he wouldn't tell me why this day was special, so i got up and looked at my calendar. And there it was staring at me in the face, circled and underlined.

'Camp Rock!!' I exclaimed.I'd been so tired i had completely forgot!

'Exactly! So get up, they'll be waiting for you.' Nate said, hanging up on me.

I had a shower and got dressed as quickly as i could.

It was hard to believe that this time last year i hadn't even wanted to step foot anywhere near Camp Rock, let alone go inside. That all changed this year, and all because of a girl.

We met last year at Camp Rock and we became good friends. I spent the whole of my time in Camp Rock searching for the girl with the voice, only to find out that she'd been in front of me the whole time!

At the end of Final Jam, when we'd all thought it was finished, music started playing and a girl started sining.

When i realised that it was the song that i had heard that first day at Camp Rock, i turned around and saw the girl. She was rthe girl that i spent my whole summer with and the girl that i had started to fall in love with. I couldn't believe that Mitchie was the girl with the voice. It made me so happy to knoe that.

And now i'm getting ready for another year at Camp Rock and another year with Mitchie Torres.

It took an hour for the limo to arrive outside Camp Rock. I thanked the driver, got out all of my stuff and headed towards Camp Rock.

Already there were loads of people there. I recognised some faces from last year, but there were loads of new people. There were loads of people staring at me, but no screaming yet. I looked round for Mitchie, but she wasn't here yet. I was certain she'dcome this year. I have seen her since last year, by the way, at photoshoots and parties, but not properly.

'It's SHANE GRAY!!' A load of girls screamed at me.

I inwardly groaned but turned around and smiled at them. They came over to me grinning. Whilst was signing autographs and having pictures took, i failed to realise that a limo had pulled up outside.

When all the girls had gone I looked again for Mitchie, it was then i saw the limo. I thought that it might be someone important so i stepped closer.

The door opened and a piar of white boots stook out. My heart started beating. I thought that it might be Tess Tyler, which would not be good even if she had changed.

I turned around as i thought i heard my name being called, but it wasn't, so i turned my attention back towards the limo. The girl had gotton out and was standing proudly. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, loads of bling, hsades and of course the white boots. She started walking towards me and i got a bit scared, i thought she might bve a crazy fan. She was waving at me as if she knew me, so i just fake smiled and waved back. She ran over to me grinning and hugged me.

'Shane, I've missed you!' She exclaimed.

It was then i realised who she was. It was the girl i had fallen for last year, it was the girl who i'd spent the whole summer with, the girl whose fault it was that i was standing here in the first place and it was the girl with the voice.

'Mitchie?'


	2. Say What

_It was then I realised who she was. It was the girl i had fallen for last year, it was the girl who I'd spent the whole summer with, the girl whose fault it was that I was standing here in the first place and it was the girl with the voice._

_'Mitchie?'_

'Mitchie?' I asked again

She linked her arm onto mine. 'Yeah Shaney, It's Mitchie, remember me?' She asked.

I did remember Mitchie, but not like this. Mitchie was a quiet timid girl, this girl was loud and confident, not that there was anything wrong with that, she just wasn't my Mitchie.

'Are you feeling okay Mitchie?' I questioned.

'Of course, Shaney! I'm on top of the world, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me.' She answered.

'You seem different.' I stated.

She frowned and pouted at me. 'What are you talking about? I'm exactly the same as I was last year.'

I was about to say something, when all of sudden paparazzi leapt out of the bushes. They scared me so I jumped and as I did I grabbed onto Mitchie's arm.

'Look at this boys! Shane and Mitchie getting cozy!' One of the paparazzi shouted.

I winced at the thought of being cozy with a girl who had changed dramatically. Whilst I was getting annoyed at the cameras, Mitchie was posing and laughing with them. She kept holding onto me, so that I wouldn't leave. In the end I just posed with her, I was used to cameras and I knew that once they got a good picture they'd leave us alone.

I was right. 'That's enough for today boys.' One of them said and they packed their stuff away and were gone in seconds.

'Good boy.' Mitchie whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

I frowned at her and looked her up and down. From her white boots to her diamante headband the only thing I could see that was the real Mitchie was the gold chain with a heart pendant around her neck. I had given it to her at the end of Camp Rock and I was the only one who knew what was inside it. Although knowing new Mitchie, she's probably told everyone.

'Shaney?' She said and I snapped out of my thoughts. 'Shaney?' She said again, I wished she'd stop calling me that. 'Is there something wrong?' She asked innocently.

I couldn't believe she could be blind about how different she was being. I had to make her see the light or she'll never be the Mitchie that I love. It's just finding a way to do it and I think I have a plan. I smiled at her. 'No Mitchie, nothing's wrong. I'm absolutely perfect.' I answered.

'So are you clear about the plan?' I asked.

'Yes, Shane.' Caitlyn answered.

After hours when everyone was in bed, I had gone to search for Caitlyn. She had been Mitchie's friend last year, so I thought she was the one that could help me make Mitchie see sense.

At lunchtime, Mitchie was sitting with a group of girls. To my surprise it was Tess Tyler, Peggy and Ella. Even though Mitchie had hung round with them last year, this time it looked as though Mitchie was the group instead of Tess.

I was hiding behind a post. I wished Caitlyn luck and she walked over to Mitchie and her gang.

They all stared at Caitlyn in disbelief. It was not a good start.

'Hi Mitchie.' Caitlyn greeted.

Mitchie lowered her shades so you could see her eyes.

'And you are?' She asked.

'It's me Caitlyn remember? From last year, I helped you in Final Jam.' Caitlyn explained.

'Ohhhh right.' Mitchie said. 'What do you want?' She added.

'I was hoping I could I talk to you.' Caitlyn suggested.

'You're talking to me now.' Mitchie stated.

'I sort of meant in private.' Caitlyn continued.

'Well I'm sorry, I don't talk to losers. Bye now.' Mitchie put her hand and shoed her away. Tess, Peggy and Ella all laughed along with Mitchie, but Caitlyn looked crestfallen.

She walked back over to me, with tears in her eyes.

'Sorry Shane, but it looks like Mitchie's going to need more than talking to.' She said and went off to join her friends.

I came out from behind the pole and I caught Mitchie's eye. She grinned at me and waved at me to come over.

I went over to sit by her. Every girl in the canteen was looking over at us. They were jealous of her. I don't mean to sound big headed when I say that, but it was true. They all wanted to be the girl sitting next to Shane Gray. They needn't have bothered to be jealous. I was not listening to a word Mitchie Torres was saying to me. All I was doing was nodding my head in agreement with her.

'So it's decided then!' Mitchie exclaimed.

'What's decided?' I asked, dreading the answer.

'The five of us are doing Final Jam together!' Mitchie cheered.

I stared at her. There was no way in the world I was doing Final Jam with them, that was exactly the last thing I would want to do. Hopefully I will have shown Mitchie her real self by then because there is no way they can make me stoop that low.


	3. It Was Just A Hug!

AN: The stuff in _Italics _is the other members of Connect Three (Nate and Jason) as they're not in Camp Rock. And the stuff in _**Bold Italics **_is the TV. Now enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

'Think, think, think, think, think.' I chanted, pacing around my cabin. It's been three days since Mitchie said she wanted us all to do Final Jam together and she hasn't gotten any better. I still haven't found a way to get her back to my Mitchie yet. I was still pacing round my cabin, so I didn't hear when someone came in.

'What's wrong, pacey?' A girls voice startled me.

'Mitchie?' I asked, turning round, my heart sunk when I saw who it was. 'Oh it's you. What are you doing here, Tess?'

'I know you don't want to do it Shane.' She stated.

'Want to do what?' I asked, getting annoyed, I didn't trust her after what happened last year with Mitchie.

'Final Jam.' Tess said, simply.

'Is it that obvious?' I questioned.

'Yeah, I think even Mitchie knows.' She replied, shrugging.

'Really? Wait, you know about Mitchie being different?' I enquired.

'Shane, everyone knows. Last year she was some shy girl, who turned out to be Shane Gray's girl with the voice. And now she's like I was, but worse. I'm not proud of how I was, Shane and I'm sure Mitchie isn't too.' Tess explained.

'Yeah, but what am I supposed to about it? I didn't make her like this.'

'No you didn't' Tess agreed. 'But you changed her before, Shane.'

'What?' I questioned.

'Can't you see that? Before you she thought she had to lie to fit in, but you helped her gain confidence. When you sang together in Final Jam, that was a magical moment for her. You set her free Shane. Oh and she told us how you sang to her on the dock. She said it was the best moment of her life. And now that's she's turned into mini me, she can't see what really matters to her. Her real friends and you, Shane. Even through all her layers of meanness, everyone knows that she still loves you.' Tess took a deep breath after finishing her speech. I was just staring at her, stunned.

'Just because I'm mean, doesn't mean I can't be deep.' She said, shrugging.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked, out of all the questions I had, that one seemed the one I was thinking the most.

Tess laughed at that. 'Because Shane, I know you're really a good guy and I know Mitchie isn't usually like this. Also I know you two belong together. And if someone doesn't do something soon, then we'll have to sing at Final Jam together, and we all know how awful that would be!'

We both grinned. 'So how do we get her back to my Mitchie then? I questioned.

'I'm not sure yet, but with my cunning brain, your love for her and everyone's concern, I'm sure we'll think of something.'

We walked outside the cabin.

'I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Tess, you've been a big help' I said.

'If there's anything else I can do, just tell me'

I pulled into hug; I know I'm an idiot. Just as the paparazzi jumped out of a bush, caught us on camera and to top it off, Mitchie walked past with her posse following. The looks on their faces were priceless; Mitchie on the other hand was giving us evils. If looks could kill, I don't think either of us had much of a chance of living.

'_More lemonade, Mr. Sanders?' A butler asked._

'_No thanks' Nate replied casually._

'_I'll have some iced tea!' Jason remarked. Nate groaned, but said nothing._

'_Sorry to interrupt.' A different came along. 'But your manager called and said you might want to see this.'_

_Nate and Jason followed the butler into a room with a huge TV. The butler put Hot Tunes on the TV and left the room._

'_**Is Shane Gray cheating on Mitchie Torres? Shane Gray of Connect Three was seen outside his cabin hugging fellow camper mate, Tess Tyler; none other than TJ Tyler's daughter. Is Shane over Mitchie or is Tess just his friend?'**_

'_That's ridiculous!' Nate shouted._

'_I thought Shane was with Mitchie?' Jason questioned._

'_So did I. He is in big trouble when I phone him.' Nate exclaimed and stormed off to his room to call Shane._

'Hello?' I answered my phone.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at Shane?!'

Great an angry Nate on the other end; just what I need.

'What's up, Nate?' I asked casually.

'What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You hugging Tess Tyler all over Hot Tunes, that's what's up!'

I should have known Hot Tunes would put the pictures out.

'Dude, it's not big deal.' I replied.

'What are you talking about? Now everyone thinks you're cheating on Mitchie.'

'It was just a hug! And I'd never do that to Mitchie. I'm just trying to change her back to my Mitchie again.'

I explained the whole story to Nate. He listened and only interrupted once, to ask if Caitlyn was okay.

'Let me get this straight.' Nate said, when I'd finished. 'Mitchie's turned into how Tess used to be, but worse?'

'Exactly' I stated.

'And yet you were caught hugging Tess.

'Like I said it was just a hug and I know it was stupid, but she's been a big help, Nate.'

'Okay, okay. You just need to tell the reporters, 'cause it's not good for the band.'

Rolled my eyes, typical Nate always obsessing over the band, even when he's on holiday.

'Yeah I will, don't fret. But what do I do about Mitchie?' I questioned.

'I thought Tess was helping you?' Nate enquired.

'Yeah she is, but I need a back up plan.' I explained.

Nate didn't get a chance to respond because there was a knock at my door.

'Someone's at my door, got to go. Talk to you soon, Nate.' And with that I hung up and headed to the door. I opened it and standing there was Mitchie.

'Hi Mitchie.' I greeted nervously.

'Hello, Shane'

'What's wrong?' I questioned.

'I saw you hugging Tess' She explained.

'It was just a hug! And it's not what it seems.'

'Maybe not, but I didn't think you were like that, Shane.'

'Well I didn't think you were Tess Tyler's clone! Except she's nicer than you now! You're the one who's changed, Mitchie not me. So don't you dare come barging into my cabin, demanding to know why I was hugging my friend. You're the one who's lost all of her friends. Tess and them aren't your real friends. You lost your real friends the moment you came into Camp Rock. And if you're not careful, you might even lose me.' I shouted at her. My voice getting angrier each word I said. I'd never been angrier than I was now.

All she did was stare at me, then stormed off. I sat down on my bed to think about what had just happened and how much I wanted my Mitchie back.


	4. Love Bug

_**Hey Guys! Just wanted to warn you there is mild language in this chapter and I don't own the song or anything else. And also don't get worried about the ending of the chapter; there is more coming! Trust me I have a lot planned for this story! The song is in bold italics by the way, I'm sure most of you are familiar with it! Now read on readers! **_

'Shane…Shane... Wake up pop star!'

I awoke to see Uncle Brown sitting on the end of my bed.

'What?' I said sleepily.

'Breakfast is in five' He replied.

'Okay.' I groaned getting out of bed.

'You okay pop star?' Uncle Brown asked.

'I'm fine, Uncle Brown.' I stated.

He looked uncertain, but left me to get dressed.

As I walked into the canteen I felt it go quiet and all eyes looked in my direction. I pretended not to notice, so everyone went back to eating their food. I grabbed some cereal and sat down at the nearest table, which just so happened to be empty. Caitlyn got up from her seat and joined me at my table.

'I heard what happened with Mitchie.' She said, simply.

'Yeah.'

'So you thought about how you're going to get her back yet?' She asked.

'Not yet, Tess doesn't know yet either and even Nate can't think of anything.' I sighed.

'You spoke to Nate?' Caitlyn questioned, perking up.

'Yep, he called to shout at me, but it's cool now.' I explained.

Caitlyn bit her lip. 'Did he say anything about me?' She blushed.

'He asked if you were okay.' I said, as she sighed in relief. She has the biggest crush on him, but she'd never admit it.

'Anyway, Mitchie's pissed off with you, like a lot.' Caitlyn mentioned, clearly changing the subject.

'I know.'

'She thinks you hate her.' She stated.

'Oh for crying out loud!' I groaned and stormed over to where Mitchie and her 'crew' were sitting.

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

'Mitchie, look, what I said yesterday. I'm not going to take it back, 'cause everything was true, but I am going to say that just because I shouted at you and you're still being a stubborn bitch, doesn't mean that I don't love you.' I said and walked off to my table to eat my breakfast.

After my very awkward breakfast, I went back to my cabin. I lay down on my bed and sighed. I wanted to write a song and I could if I wanted to, but when I write a song the way I'm feeling goes into the song, so I don't think the fans would be too impressed with the lyrics that were running round my head.

As I walked around my cabin trying to think of something that I could sing about, a knock on my door shook me out of my thoughts. I went over and answered it; it was Uncle Brown with a look of concern on his face.

'Are you okay Uncle Brown?' I asked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' He stated, I gave him a look. 'Okay, I'm worried about Mitchie.'

'How do you mean?' I asked, I knew it was for different reasons than me, but I could take a guess.

'She's not hanging round with the right people and she doesn't sing any more.' I could tell that's what he was most worried about. 'Does she seem different to you?' He added.

'Yeah totally.' I admitted. 'It's like she's not even Mitchie anymore; she's just some girl who I don't even know. I love her Uncle Brown, but not when she's being like this. I just don't know how I'm going to get her back into being the girl that I love again.'

'Have you tried singing to her?' He enquired.

'No, I can't write when I'm angry.' I stated.

'Try not to think about the anger. Think about all the good times you've had together and just how much she makes you smile. That should help, and when you've got something, anything at all, take her down to the docks alone and sing it to her.' Uncle Brown suggested. And with that he left me to think up a song.

I thought about all the things that had happened to Mitchie and me last year at Camp Rock. From meeting her in the kitchen for the first time, all the way to finding out she was the girl with the voice at Final Jam. A smile played across my lips as I thought about everything we'd been through and as I let the happy moments invade my thoughts, I started writing lyrics on how they made me feel.

When I finally felt I had something good, I wrote a note to Mitchie; 'Mitchie, meet me on the dock, at our spot. Come alone. Love you. Shane xxx' Was what it read. I gave it to Tess without Mitchie seeing, grabbed my guitar and headed to the dock.

After a few minutes I felt someone come up behind me.

'Hey pop-star' Mitchie greeted, grinning.

'Are you alone?' I asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'No paparazzi?' I questioned.

'No paparazzi.' She agreed. 'And no Tess or anyone else for that matter, just me.'

'Good.' I said simply.

'So, why'd you bring me out here Shane?' Mitchie enquired, knowingly.

Smiling at the memory of when I first sang to her, I replied 'I wanted to run something by you.'

We both grinned, sat down and I started to play her the song.

'_**I can't get your smile out of my mind **_

_**I think about your eyes all the time**_

_**You're beautiful but you don't even try**_

_**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

_**Now I'm speechless over the edge of just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**_

_**Hopeless head over heels in the moment **_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again'**_

After I'd finished we just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

'I love it. Mitchie whispered, breaking the silence.

'I wrote it for you. I know I've probably been a jerk lately, but only because I'm worried about you Mitchie. You're different than how you used to be; you dress differently, you hang round with people you don't even like and you act like you don't even care about Caitlyn and me. I know you're probably not aware of it, so I really don't blame you; it just scares me. Even Uncle Brown is worried 'cause you're not singing any more.' I admitted to her. I had to tell her, even if she still acted the same, I wouldn't care as long as she knew how I felt. Tears had begun to form in Mitchie's eyes as she'd been listening to my speech.

'I'm so sorry Shane. I knew I was being different, but I didn't know I was being a bitch. I didn't feel good about what I was doing; Shane, but I couldn't help it. There's just so much pressure coming from every direction on how to look and how to act, so I guess I just let it all go to my head.' She was full on sobbing now, I wiped the tears from her cheeks and she smiled. 'I never realised I was being the female version of Shane Gray!' she added grinning; I grinned back.

'Great, a diva and a jerk, just what everyone needs!' We both giggled and I pulled her into a massive bear hug. And kissed her wet cheek. I didn't care about anything else at that moment; I was just so glad to have my Mitchie back.


	5. Long Weekend Ahead

_**AN: Hey fellow readers! I am so sorry I haven't posted for ages! I had major writers block and then exams and then my computer wouldn't let me add documents and it was all weird! I do apologize times a million and I promise I will be updating regularly from now on. I really am sorry and I hope you forgive me and still carry on reading. **_

After that, I made Mitchie apologize to people. She hated me for it, but I knew she'd hate me more if I didn't.

We went to Caitlyn's cabin first. I made Mitchie hide round the corner and I knocked the door, Caitlyn answered.

'Shane?' She questioned.

'What's up? Is everything okay?' She was panicking.

'Everything's fine Cait…'

Before I finish, she interrupted. 'Is Nate okay?'

'Nate's fine, Caitlyn. I think Mitchie has something to say to you.'

'Mitchie?' Caitlyn looked annoyed. Mitchie came to join me at the door.

'What do you want, Mitch?' Caitlyn questioned, angrily.

'I wanted to apologize, Cait. I wasn't very nice to you and I'm really sorry. I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again, but you're my best friend and I miss you.' Mitchie explained.

Caitlyn smiled. 'I missed you too, Mitch.' The embraced with a hug.

'So are you two together again?' Caitlyn wondered.

'Yeah! Thank goodness' Mitchie grinned.

'Hey, maybe when Nate comes this weekend, we can double date.' I teased. Mitchie tried to hide her giggles and Caitlyn glared at both of us.

Then she suddenly looked shocked.

'Wait, Shane, did you say this weekend?' She asked.

'Yeah, Nate and Jason are starting Camp Rock then.'

'This weekend? That's only two days away! This weekend! MITCHIE! Shane I'm stealing her. I need to pre-plan everything!' She was talking so quickly, I could barely understand what she was saying.

'Pre-plan?' I asked. 'So Nate will like you?'

She went bright red.

'You like NATE?!' I exclaimed.

'No, I don't like Nate, whatever gave you that idea?'

'So you like Nate then?' I grinned.

Mitchie grabbed my arm. 'Shane!' She warned, teasingly.

'Can I steal her please, Shane?' Caitlyn asked me.

'Pretty please, pop star?' Mitchie added.

'Just make your other apologies tomorrow then.'

'Thank you Shane!'

'Thanks baby, you'll see me really soon, I love you.' Mitchie whispered.

I smiled. 'I love you too.' I kissed her softly and headed towards my cabin.

I guess I should have been used to having long nights away from Mitchie, but now that I only just got her back, I missed not being with her. I'd be with her soon enough, breakfast was at 7 tomorrow morning. With the thought of Mitchie, and food, in my head I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up happy for the first time here at Camp Rock. I had a shower, got dressed and headed to the canteen. On the way there, I bumped into Tess.

'Hey Shane.' She greeted.

'Hi Tess.'

'You and Mitchie back together?' She questioned.

'Yeah, isn't it great.' I sighed happily.

'Yeah, I'm so happy for you guys.' She replied, but I heard an edge in her voice.

We walked silently for the next five minutes until we got to the canteen. She muttered 'Bye Shane' and walked over to her 'crew' and I went over to Mitchie and the gang.

'Hi baby! Hi everyone!' I greeted.

'Hi Shane.' They said back.

Mitchie gestured for me to sit by her, so I did. 'Hi babe' she said and pecked my cheek.

'Mitch, where's Cait?' I questioned.

Mitchie grinned and pointed to the girl sitting opposite me.

She had Caitlyn coloured hair, but it was straight and instead of wearing her usual stuff she was wearing mad clothes. A pink vest shirt with neon green writing, pink skirt, neon green tights and purple boots. You could still see the Caitlyn-ness; she was wearing her infamous jewellery, but she looked so different.

'Caitlyn?' I asked.

'How bad is it Shane?' She questioned.

'Well, I like the hair, but Caitlyn, what the heck are you wearing?'

'She wanted to try different styles before Nate gets here.' Mitchie explained as Caitlyn blushed.

'You know, Caitlyn, Nate isn't going to be impressed with a girl that changes herself for him. Just be yourself and if he doesn't like you, it's his loss.'

Everyone at the table was now staring at me stunned.

'What?' I questioned.

'Since when are you a love guru?' Mitchie asked, jokingly.

'Since I acquired you, my love.' I answered in a cheesy accent and she giggled.

'You are quite mad!' She said, but kissed my cheek.

'Caitlyn?' I called.

'Yeah, Shane' She looked up.

'I thought you didn't like Nate?' I stated.

'Oh I don't, Mitchie was just being silly. I'm going to go get changed now. Later guys.' She answered quickly and walked off to her cabin.

I turned to Mitchie. 'She likes him?'

'Is it that obvious? Does he like her, Shane? I don't want her to get hurt.'

'I'm not sure, he asks about her, but I sure hope he does, for her sake.'

'Maybe we'll just have to convince them that they're made for each other!'

'Just call us the love doctors!' I exclaimed.

So whilst trying to make my relationship the best it's ever been, I also had to help Mitchie get Nate and Caitlyn together. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
